All Thanks to Salazar
by kweenofmagic
Summary: Our favorite trio gets stuck in the chamber of secrets with Draco and the one and only Severus Snape.. No this cannot end well.
1. Tripping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just using it for fun and have no intentions of making a profit off of it.

Chapter One: Tripping.

* * *

"Harry we should really get out of here."

"Ah shut up Hermione.. It's two o'clock in the morning, no one comes now as so as it is. Our chances are slim to none" Ron said smiling. "Go ahead Harry."

"Hesha-Hassah" Harry whispered in Parseltongue

The sinks quickly undid themselves to show the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"I knew it Potter.. I knew you were up to no good!" Someone said from behind them.

They turned towards the voice.

"Precious Potter and his band of angels.. Ohh, the Headmaster isn't going to be happy with this.. Tsk. Tsk." Draco continued.

"Go drop dead Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Oh Weasley I think someone smart would be worshiping the ground I walk on, not insulting me. Seeing that I control your Fate." Malfoy said smirking.

Ron had an almost thoughtful look on his face.  
"Well Malfoy who thinks that the Headmaster is going to believe you over us? We know for a fact that there was no teachers who saw us.." Harry said stepping up feeling stupidly courageous.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that Potter.."

They dared to think their ears must be lying to them.

"Dear Draco was visiting me on his fathers order.. When he left I saw him going in the wrong direction and thought he was looking for trouble. I followed thinking I'd catch him in the doing, to make it easier on all of us. But then I found out I wasn't the only on following someone." The person said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry slowly turned his head up to the person connecting to the unwanted hand on his shoulder.

They stood frozen, feeling like the world must have stopped turning.

"Come Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and you too Miss Granger." Snape said turning to guide Harry out.

"No!" Harry said pulling away.

"Oh Mister Potter this would be the very wrong time to use your Gryffindor courage. You are going to come and stop putting up a fight, or Potter you are going to sorely regret it." Snape said, stepping up to grab Harry again.

**_"Expelliarmus...Levicorpus"_** Harry shouted.

Everyone stared at the person now hanging by his ankles from the ceiling.

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have done that!" Hermione said staring wide-eyed.

"I will have you expelled Potter.. You and your father are the same, you think you can do whatever you want.. You think your better then everyone else!" Snape yelled down to Harry.

"Ah how many time have we heard that… I would think he could come up with better comebacks." Ron whispered.

Snape was yelling insults in the background only pausing a second to take a breath.

"I thought your were better at this Snape! I think you might be losing your touch!" Ron yelled up to the Professor.

"All of you have detentions for the rest of the Saturdays, Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays you attend this school!"

"You forgot Sundays!" Harry yelled up.

Hermione nudged Harry. "Shut up!"

All the blood was rushing to Snape's head, and he fell unconscious.

"Oh you three are in trouble now!" Malfoy sneered from behind.  
**_"Liberacorpus!"_** Hermione cried.

Snape fell from the ceiling with a thud.

"Shut up Malfoy.. If we go and get McGonagall now maybe we can rub some off on you." Ron said moving towards the door.

"Oh no you don't..**_"Stupefy"_** Malfoy roared. The spell hit Ron in the stomach, he fell.

"Oh no you didn't.. **_"Stupefy"_** Harry roared.

"Harry! Harry, please stop! We're already in enough trouble." Hermione said.

"He stunned Ron! You're just going to sit back and watch that?"

Hermione sighed and walked over to Ron._** "Ennervate."**_

"Wha-What happened?" Ron said drowsy.

"Malfoy stunned you, then Harry stunned him."

Ron look horrified.

"And that's all you did was stun him?!"

"Sorry.. I just didn't think we needed more trouble.. I can finish it if you want." Harry said pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Ron laughed "Nah we're in enough trouble now.. I wonder what would happen if we put him down the chamber?"

Harry smiled "He'd probably start wailing for his mother."

"Oh.. Oh Do it. Do it!!" Ron jumped up and down.

"No guys. No don't do it." Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, we can go and get him after we hear him crying.. I mean it's not like we're in any trouble already." Ron said

_**"Mobilicorpus"**_ Harry guided Malfoy over to the entrance to the Chamber.

"Harry don't!" Hermione cried

Harry was just about to let Malfoy go when something rammed into his and Ron's back.

They were losing balance and all fell into the dark chamber, wands lie forgotten at the entrance.

"What the heck just happened?" Ron asked when they hit the ground.

"I don't know.. Wait is that Snape?" Harry asked spotting someone unconscious on top of Malfoy.

"Yea... Yeah i think it is. He pushed us!" Ron yelled.

"Guys.. Guys are you alright?" Hermione yelled from the top.

"Yeah, Hermione we're fine. Just stuck in a dark Chamber with genius here and his little sidekick." Ron yelled back.

"Ok then I'm going to get.."

They heard a scream and a thud, and everything went black.

* * *

Here's the beginning of a new story.. I don't know how much I'll be able to update so please stay with me! Suggestions are very much appreciated and I would like to tie as many ideas together as I can! I thank my wonderful beta DigiqueenTMIM for correcting my mistakes and helping me enhance my story! **R&R PEOPLE!!**

* * *


	2. Wakey, Wakey!

Lol thank you guys for being so patient…

* * *

"Hermione?…. Hermione?" Ron said walking blindly.

"Ron I'm over here." She said from behind Ron.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed.

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I just walked into the wall" Ron said rubbing his now aching head.

They heard stirring over in the other side of the chamber.

"Uhh.."

"Well now that you've got us st-"

"Shhh.. Harry we don't want to start a fight already" Hermione cut in.

"Yeah well that didn't stop Snape from pushing us down here did it?!" Ron said loudly.

"Ron shush!" Hermione scolded.

"Uhh…. Get off me!" Draco said pushing the person that was laying on top of him off.

He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Wait.. Total darkness.. Did he open his eyes? Was he blind?! Draco panicked and put his hands up to his eyes..

"_OW!" _He thought as he poked his eye discovering that yes, his eyes were in fact open. _"Am I blind? Or is it just that dark in here.. Wait where is here?"_

Draco stood up and tried to find a light of some sort, seeing as he had no wand for some reason.

Memories flooded back to him.

"Oh I'm going to kill Potter.." Draco said to himself.

"Are you?" Harry asked. "You're going to kill me then?"

"Potter!" Draco yelled angrily as he spun around. "Where are you?!"

"Over here.." Ron said in his Harry imitation voice.

"Wha?" Draco spun around to the voice

"No I'm over here." Harry said this time.

"Huh?" Draco spun around again.

"No, wait, now I'm over here" Ron said.

Draco growled and launched towards the voice.

He hit the wall instead.

_**"Lumos"**_

Harry and Ron looked over to where Draco had hit the wall.

"Pity.." Ron said shaking his head. "Hey wait a minute.."

Ron span around.

"Blimey Hermione, You have your.." Ron started

"My wand.. Yes I know." She said irritably.

"And you let us stumble around that whole time?!" Ron said heatedly

"Well I think you deserved it you two are the ones who got us into this mess!" Hermione replied.

"That doesn't count!" Ron said in a pitiful attempt to win the argument.

"Yes I think it does!"

"No it doesn't!!"

Harry looked over at Snape being the only person who heard him stir.

"No I di-" Ron started but then was cut off.

"Guys!" Harry yelled. "Guys… I think Snape's waking up.."

They all looked around.

Sure enough Snape was beginning to wake up.

"Hermione.. Darken your wand." Ron said in an angry whisper.

"No why would I!" Hermione replied back.

"Because then we have something Snape and Draco don't!"

"I'm not hiding something from a teacher."

"Fine then I will." Ron said trying to knock it out of Hermione's hand.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione said keeping the wand away from him.

"Both of you stop." Harry whispered seeing that Snape was groggily sitting up.

Neither of them stopped.

Harry walked up to them and grabbed the wand.

"_**Nox"**_

* * *

Dumbledore's view of last nights events..

He was walking down the third corridor, pondering the days events. He checked his watch it was five minutes to two in the morning. He really should have been getting back to his office, but something had him restless and was no use fighting it..

"_I really should work on getting Sybil down for meals.." _He thought walking down the next corridor. _"And I should do something about Harry and Severus's constant bickering.. Seeing that down underneath they're not much different. Not a good home life, first place feeling accepted was Hogwarts, and both needing a family.."_

Dumbledore smiled at the thought of Harry and Severus acting like father and son. None the less, he would try.

Dumbledore stopped walking he saw someone up ahead.. Who was it?

He walked a little closer to the person. The person was to small to be a teacher (well, not counting Professor Flitwick) so it must have been a student..

Then the student walked away.

"_Hmmm.." _Dumbledore thought.

A taller figure walk in the direction of the student.. By the way he was stalking..

"_Severus!" _Dumbledore thought with a smile.

Still smirking, he decided to follow.

--

"_Where are we going?" _Dumbledore pondered while walking behind Severus.

He glanced up the Corridor Severus had just turned up.

Dumbledore could just make out the faint words that were painted on the opposite wall. He thought back to the grim times when they were painted. The Chamber of Secrets, one of the many times Harry had risked his life to save a friend. (Or in this case a friends sister)

Lost in thought Dumbledore had not, at first, notice Snape slip into Myrtle's bathroom.

Dumbledore didn't even want to know why a student would lead them there.

He battled with himself over weather he should go in to find out, or not.

Smiling as curiosity got the best of him.

He pulled out his wand and cast a complicated spell over him to make himself invisible and soundless.

Dumbledore walked up to the door and opened it just enough to hear what was happening.

"Come Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and you too Miss Granger." Snape said.

"No!" Harry said.

Wishing to see what was going on Dumbledore open the door a fraction more.

"Oh Mister Potter this would be the very wrong time to use your Gryffindor courage. You are going to come and stop putting up a fight, or Potter you are going to sorely regret it." Snape said stepping up to grab Harry.

_**"Expelliarmus...Levicorpus" **_Harry shouted.

Thinking this may be the only chance to get inside completely, since all the others attention was on Severus, Dumbledore slipped in and went to the closest open bathroom stall and shut it quietly.

Knowing he had not been heard he focused his attention back on the conversation.

"I will have you expelled Potter.. You and your father are the same, you think you can do whatever you want.. You think your better then everyone else!" Snape yelled down to Harry.

Snape continued yelling rather nasty things and Harry.

"_Really Severus just because James and you didn't get along . Doesn't mean you can take it out on Harry." _Dumbledore thought surprised and Snape's behavior.

"I thought your were better at this Snape! I think you might be losing your touch!" Ron yelled up to the Professor.

"All of you have detentions for the rest of the Saturdays, Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays you attend this school!"

"_Now that doesn't seem quite fair Severus!"_

"You forgot Sundays!" Harry yelled up.

"Shut up!" Hermione said.

Severus fell quiet.

"_Why did Severus snap did I miss something?"_

Dumbledore frowned as the thud of Severus falling to the ground was heard.

"_What had gotten into these children?"_

He snapped back to the events.

"Harry Harry, please stop! We're already in enough trouble." Hermione said.

"He stunned Ron! You're just going to sit back and watch that?"

Dumbledore smiled. _"Harry always the tempered one"_

Hermione sighed and walked over to Ron. _**"Ennervate."**_

"_And Hermione the careful one.. I wonder what would happen to Harry if he didn't her she always make sure he doesn't go and kill himself with those crazy plans.. Ah what it would be like to be young again"_

_**"Mobilicorpus"**_

Dumbledore open the door just enough to see out.

Harry had Draco floating over the entrance to the Chamber, and was getting ready to drop him.

Severus was sitting up rubbing his head. He caught glance of the two boys by the entrance and snarled standing up.

"Harry don't!" Hermione cried

Severus was walking quickly towards the boys.

"_What is he doing!" _Dumbledore thought watching Severus push the boys down then accidentally tripping himself.

Hermione ran over to the entrance.

"Guys.. Guys are you alright?" Hermione yelled down.

"Yeah, Hermione we're fine. Just stuck in a dark Chamber with genius here and his little sidekick." Ron yelled back.

Dumbledore sighed _"This might be my only chance to get these five to understand each other"_

He walked up right behind Hermione.

Hermione smiled "Okay then, I'm going to get.."

Dumbledore gave her a gentle shove, but made sure she didn't hurt herself on the way down.

He shook his head, bent down and pushed all of their wands down for them.

Dumbledore laughed gently and walked away making a mental note to come and get them in about four days.

* * *

Hope I can get the next one out much, much quicker! THANK YOU so, so much my wonderful beta solitaireclay07! -applause-__


End file.
